


Audition

by evilfox



Series: Drama School Boys [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Tom去RADA面试，接待他的学长是个温婉内向的男生。





	

“麻烦你们跟我走，这边。”

深色头发的男生收走了Tom的表格，用半截铅笔在他们的表格上标上次序。

在听完接待他们的女士那一番恐吓似的介绍之后（你知道，常规的那些，关于恐怖的四轮面试、就算你读了戏校出来也不意味着你能演戏谋生blablabla），这个头发浓密、尖脸削肩的男生带他们离开了方才听讲的会议室。

面试的实际地点并不在他们报到的主楼，Tom走在着一行八九个人中间，跟随那个带路的学生，穿过两个路口走进切尼街上的另一幢楼。

那男生请他们留在走廊里，怀抱着那叠表格进了排练室。少时，他开门出了，叫了排在第一号的面试生。他的声音轻柔，却不那么流利，听上去局促不安，好像他比前来应试的菜鸟更紧张。

1号考生走进去接受他的命运，排练室的门在他背后关上。Tom才意识到自己还在盯着那个助理学生，匆忙转过头。

起初走廊里一片安静，过了几分钟，第一个考生出来，另一个进去之后，其余的人开始站起来溜达，或者试着和其他面试者交谈，消磨时间或者排遣紧张的情绪。

这个时候去想台词不是个好主意，老师们都是这么说的。Tom攥着他准备表演的独白，罗密欧的“这是酷刑，不是恩典”，打印的台词行间用潦草的字体记满笔记。

那个男生倚靠着廊柱，单手夹着那叠表格，显得柔弱而封闭，更像一个长时间关在画室里不说话、不见天日的孤僻的美术生，而不是一个表演班学生应有的漂亮、自信的样子。

他用手指无意识地搔着脸颊，像是犯了烟瘾的标志。

“你还好吗？”Tom问他。

那男生有点吃惊地转过头，“我很好，谢谢。”

“你看起来有点……”不太舒服。

“不，我没事。”他腼腆地笑了，“好吧，我确实不习惯做这些……我同学有事不能来，我临时替他的。”

那男生瞄了一眼Tom的笔记，但并不打算谈论这个。他低垂的眼神就像在表明自己不想谈论任何事。但是Tom仍然难以移开自己的注意力。

“……哈，我见过你！”他终于记起来，为何这个男孩让他如此印象深刻，“在爱丁堡，是不是？”

在大一那个夏天，爱丁堡的某场演出中见，他过这张瘦削、敏感的面孔。Tom回忆起那个男生光彩四溢的表演，不难理解他为什么能考上RADA（也许是非常轻松地）。

“也许。”那男生回答。

又一个考生走出排练室，从他释然的表情并不能猜出是凯旋还是铩羽而归，释放了考试的焦虑之后结果变得不那么重要了。

Tom知道下一个是自己了。

“Hiddleston同学。”那男生照着表格说完，抬头用如水的眼睛望了他一眼，“到你了。”

 

【Fin】


End file.
